Dumbledore Calls for a Vote
by The DG Forum
Summary: The headmaster has been calling some strange assemblies lately, from candy comparisons to puppy names, but THIS one has got to be the strangest ever.


"_Another_ assembly in the Great Hall?"

The dodgy old man had called three in the last month. First was the 'Everybody Loves Candy' assembly where he gathered all students above third year to discuss what they bought at Honeydukes when they went to Hogsmeade.

He _claimed_ it was research for passwords for his office as everyone knew about 'lemon drops.' After that assembly, the Slytherins had a good time making jokes about taffy for brains, and that chocolate frogs in his pants caused the permanent twinkle in his eye.

A week after that had been the assembly to discuss what to name Fluffy's newest batch of pups. The only one who had been excited about that had been Hagrid. And that was only because there were twenty three of the blasted three-headed mongrels, and he had run out of names, since Fang and Fluffy were already taken. He couldn't use Norbert again because that always made him cry; so after Sweety, Dumbly, Bucky and Harry were used, he had run out of steam.

During that three hour torture session, the blond Adonis had looked toward the Gryffindors at one point, and had seen the little She-Weasel sneering at the empty parchment in front of her and looking around surreptitiously at other's papers to copy from.

Granger had a list of eighty four names and already had them alphabetized, and he had caught the sneaky redhead casting a duplication charm on it while Bushy had turned to lecture Potty about something or other for a moment. He watched as she carefully mixed the names back up and eliminated some of them so it wouldn't be obvious that she had cheated. Sneaky little lion. Draco vowed to watch her more carefully after that to see if she had any other appealing qualities about her. He had to admit, she was quite attractive when she sneered like that.

Blaise's clap on the back and sarcastic words of consolation brought him out of his memory of only ten days ago.

"Zabini, what the hell can the old coot possibly have for us to waste our time on today? An in-depth discussion on why Trelawney and Hagrid are the perfect couple? Perhaps the revelation of the secret affair between Poppy and McGonagall for the last seventy five years? Or maybe, something really important, like why the entire student population is being subjected to these bloody assemblies every week and losing precious brain cells in the process?"

"Relax, mate." Zabini's deep chuckle rumbled next to the tetchy blond. "At least we're getting out of Herbology. You know how the humidity in those green houses wreaks havoc upon our hair."

Slightly mollified by this plus side of today's assembly, Draco settled into his regular seat, which allowed him a full view of Ginny where she sat between Bookworm and that pervy Camera Boy. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, hitting the mousy boy in the face unknowingly, and Draco admired her once again for her Slytherin qualities, which shone through without her even making an effort.

Finally the Headmaster (Head case) started today's assembly by loudly clearing his throat, then turning and expectorating on the floor behind him. Without exception, every single person in the hall cringed and watched as a House Elf covered in pink nappies ran to clean up the mess excitedly.

"I am sure you are all as excited as I am today to meet and discuss a very important topic."

His words were greeted by absolute silence except for the snores coming from Ron and Harry, who were leaned against each other and sleeping peacefully. As Dumbledore continued his speech, Draco watched as Ginny flicked bits of parchment at them, aiming for their open gobs, but mostly just littering their mutually messy hair.

"I have been waiting for this day for eons. I thought it might never come; that the world might never be ready for such a beautiful thing as what we have been blessed enough to be witness to."

A few more snores coming from the direction of the Hufflepuff table caused the dotty old man to speed up his speech.

"I would like you all to take a vote on what has been happening here at Hogwarts. You will find the categories all neatly outlined and the voting is completely anonymous. No one else need know what your thoughts are on the subject. I find it all so lovely and it gives me great hope for the future. I see that this event will make its mark in the sands of time and move our future generations.

"The ship will eternally sail, never losing its way as it crosses the seas of disbelief and challenge. It will give hope in times of despair and heal all wounds."

Pausing for a deep breath Draco heard the Know-It-All finally break the old man's train wreck of thought with a well-timed question.

"Sir, what exactly are we voting on?"

The senile wizard gave a toothy grin and spoke the words of doom that Draco would never forget.

"Well, we're voting on what stories we like best and why. My goodness, don't they teach these children anything in schools anymore? We're voting on our favourite Draco and Ginny stories that were written by some talented students over summer hols."

Draco snapped his head up and looked to Ginny who was already swinging her wand towards the old fool at the podium. Bookworm stopped all the fun and pulled her younger friend's arm down, and Ginny looked over to the Slytherin as if he had something to do with this evil plan. Draco thought, and not for the first time, that Dumbledore was way more evil that Voldemort ever tried to be.

By now the redhead was being restrained by three Gryffindor boys and Ron and Harry had just been woken up to a chaotic mess, mumbling about which slimy Slytherin they needed to duel.

"Oh just shut it, Ronald. You don't know what slimy is until you hear what the Head has done to me."

Ron was immediately on his feet and waving his fists at Dumbledore, bellowing, "What have you done to my little sister, you git?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ron back down to the bench, whispering what had transpired while he slept. Realising that it was just another delusional episode of the crazy old man, he mumbled an apology as Dumbledore simply stood and smiled at him.

Going on as if the last five minutes hadn't even happened, Dumbledore finished explaining.

"You'll each be given an enchanted parchment. As soon as you have voted on the last item the parchment will disappear and appear in my office for counting. Please consider your votes carefully as this matter is of the utmost importance."

Waving his wand, pink and purple parchments appeared in front of everyone with sixteen categories, such as Best Fluff, Most Humorous and Most Creative.

"That is all."

The old nutter left the hall and the students began to file out after him, eager to get started on deciding what to vote on. Soon only the two unknowing participants remained. Ginny had her head hung low and Draco thought maybe she was crying. But when she raised her head he saw a look of determination on her face that surprised him.

"Who chose some of those categories, anyway? I don't understand what half of it means."

Draco stepped closer to the younger girl, taking in her confused appearance.

"I don't know anything about these things; I assumed it was all girly stuff, like those blasted romance novels Pansy is always toting about and gushing over. And what the hell is Fluff? And how can there possibly be a question about my character? A Malfoy is always the epitome of perfect character."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in return and upped him a full on smirk.

Draco took another step towards her, now close enough to smell her clean and enticing scent, like spring after a rain. He felt his stomach take a turn and thought he might be coming down with something.

"Well Ferret, what do you think we ought to do about this?"

Was that a sneer hinting at her lips? Draco thought for a moment he was dreaming.

"What do you think there is to do about this, Weaselette? I've tried to get the old man outed I don't know how many times. Even with all my money and family's influence in the Wizarding world I can't make him disappear."

Ginny looked at him with her dark caramel eyes that were now filled with mirth.

"Not that, you prat. You'll never be able to get the old codger out. He _has_ to be the wacky guy that always knows what to do to save the day. Without him, the Wizarding world doesn't know what to do."

Quirking a perfectly shaped blond brow at the Gryffindor Goddess (as he had just decided to call her in his mind) he stepped closer to her and asked in a low voice, "What do you think we ought to do, then?"

Giving a smirk to rival all Slytherin in memoriam, the little redheaded vixen closed the gap between them.

"I think we ought to work on that best kiss category. I'm not sure how to vote on that and I think I need a little convincing."

Slowly tilting his head down towards her waiting lips, Draco silently agreed.

May the Best Kiss win, indeed.

* * *

A/N: Our summer fic exchange stories have all been posted, and voting is open! You've probably seen the stories around, but you can click on our profile to view ALL the stories. That's where you will also find a link to the voting forum—we'd love to have as many people vote as possible.

Thanks!


End file.
